The embodiments herein relate generally to modular flooring systems, and in particular, to a modular flooring system that may be employed to convert uneven terrain into a substantially horizontal flat activity surface. There exists a need that remains unfilled to be able to quickly create a flat surface temporarily from an existing uneven surface in a safe and stable fashion. Embodiments of the present invention satisfy that need.